


In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #3

by softlyforgotten



Series: fistfights! [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #3

Brendon finishes his last class of the day and goes to find Ryan in Starbucks, where he generally waits if their schedules are close enough together. Ryan's reading, bent over his notes with his hair falling in his eyes, and Brendon's heart skips a beat like it always does, like it always does, like it always -- anyway. It's still hard, to keep his mouth closed against the words. They seem to take up his whole head.

He just goes and sits next to Ryan, though, bumps him up and launches into a story about the moron who came in late to the lecture, and Ryan grins and then asks if he wants to go to this party that's on.

"Not really a party," Ryan qualifies. "Just -- it's my study group for Philosophy and a bunch of their friends, kind of to celebrate getting through the term. I think it'll just be people drinking and hanging out and stuff, nothing serious," and he shrugs a little bit, and Brendon gets it. Ryan drinks himself, now, moderately, but he still gets a little bit weird about not being with anyone he really trusts during it.

So Brendon nods and says "sure" and they head out onto the pavement. Ryan says he thinks they can walk, it's not far, but he pulls out his cell and calls the girl whose house it's at, just to get directions.

Brendon's listening because there's nothing else to do, nothing else to distract him, but later he's so, so glad.

"Oh, yeah," Ryan says. "I know where you mean, my boyfriend works down near there. Okay, I'll see you soon."

It takes every ounce of concentration for Brendon not to trip over his own feet -- they have never used that word before, not ever, and Brendon even tells himself how stupid it is sometimes, goes over how teenage girly it sounds, and he's not ready for the way his heart leaps in his throat, for the urge to push Ryan up against the fence of the house they're walking past and kiss him hard, fuck anybody who's looking. He breathes in deep, instead, and listens to Ryan finish the conversation, hang up and smile at Brendon as if nothing has changed.

"It's not far," Ryan says, and Brendon nods, and lets Ryan talk about the new TA for his Creative Writing class who is actually pretty awesome. Carefully, unobtrusively, he takes Ryan's hand halfway through the conversation, and Ryan doesn't skip a beat, just curls his fingers through Brendon's and keeps talking. Brendon doesn't let go for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
